polandball_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
T e r r a
Note I've quit updating this page since some of the Drama with PBRP and the 9th Pbanning of me. I'm also 'quitting' ROBLOX in general and not restoring this page if it gets attacked / edited again About TerrariaPro587 or known as Terra. Joined Polandball Roleplay on July of 2017 Before July 22nd and his rank is Now Super Admin until September of 2018 because of Dead being busy most of the summer, then he will become admin. But Dead said HE Could earn Super Admin by a Interview in September. AND IS ALSO THE Person who KINDA Revived the wiki, restoring some. Modded He was Playing Polandball Roleplay and Roleplayed about a Japanese Korean War. Then SpoilerGuy or Someone Else saw Terraria Roelplaying very well. Then decided to mod Terraria. Accidental Abuse and 1st Pbanned While he was Roleplaying a forgotten Arstotzka Role-play then he had heard about the commands ":ff all and ":explode all" So he did :ff all then :explode all to see if it protected them. Oddly it didn't. He was blamed of abuse. Then Black or SpoilerGuy Pbanned him. Unbanned and modded again He was unbanned by SpoilerGuy in August of 2017 and then was modded again. Then he was promoted to admin. All goes peaceful until... Isis Earrape and 2nd Pbanned He saw a Roleplayer named "Isis" So he said :m Im Sorry. Then played the Isis Earrape. He was Pbanned again but THIS time by Cjbice. Admined and Pbanned by Juno When he was unbanned he waited a little then he was admined again. Then Juno joined when he was testing his Minnesotaball morph. Then Juno unadmined all then started "The Juno Attack" He was picked 2nd to be Pbanned then he got a screenshot before the Pbanning. Super Admin Terraria was super admined and he was hyped about it. He used it a lot intel late October then he was unsuperadmined but then he got it back with Peridot then Peridot blew it and got demoted. "Anti-Terraria Revolution" After Terraria was Super Admin for a While He called nonadmins on a BIG SERVER "You Idiot Nonadmins!" Then Left. That Sparked the Short 30 Minute to 1 Hour Revolution. First, They Called Terraria Bad. THEN BURNED HIS NAME. Then Terraria got so PISSED HE ENTERED THE GAME And just told them to STOP Then it ended. Another Pban Terraria decided to be dumb and place accidental Anti-PBRP Propaganda in Salih1's face then he did a vote "BAN TERRARIA" And he regretted that... Until Early January. Modded Terra got unbanned in early January and Lord kept ranking him in game "WARNED" intel a little bit when he got his Admin back. Then the PBRP Discord got deleted by Salih and Tswany, Terra's best friend admin formed a group called "The Polandball Resistance" After the deletion of the PBRP Discord. and he got Commander then later before his pban he got admiral. Pbanned Once Again He was pbanned with Lord, Star and Tswany. He was a Rebel intel Early June, and earned the rank of Head Admiral that is still his rank today in Tswany's Discord. Unbanned and Admined by Dead, Then Super Admin After the PBRP Peace Talks with other PB Games Terra got unbanned and then was interviewed by dead, Now he is Super Admin intel September, 1st, 2018 because of Dead's busy summer Old Memories from the OLD PBRP Category:Admins Category:Players Category:Former Mod/Admin